Three Years
by Synn Black
Summary: A lot can happen in three years. Naruto and Kiba move in together and three years later Naruto is facing the biggest decision of his life. How did it get to be this way? Could this have been avoided? Does he want this to be avoided? Yaoi! NaruSasu. And many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Moving In **

**Okay guys. This is the first story I've decided to put up here. **

**Review are greatly appreciated. **

**This has not been beta'd at all. **

**Also rating is for later chapters ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :) **

Three years. A lot could happen in three years completely flipping someone's life from where they were to a completely different place. There was no controlling what happened either. In three years time a life could be flipping upside down leaving a person feeling horrible about themselves or the person could be exactly where they wanted to be. Three years also changed the person with the growth of love and loss. It was an untimely vortex of unknown that scared most into wondering just what it would be like but they would never know until the time came. Maybe it was a good thing that they never know what was coming since they may not like the results.

Naruto stood at the end of the hallway staring at the door in front of him. Was this what he wanted for himself? How could things have changed so much within three years that he never even got a chance to brace himself for what was going on. So many things had occurred that Naruto could barely think straight as he tried to recall exactly how things had gotten to this point. There was a marriage that nobody saw coming, a falling out that was painful, a child, and this exact moment. This moment occurred because of all the events that had happened during the past three years to lead Naruto to the biggest decision of his life. Could he really go through with what he was about to do? Was it time to take that next step?

**-Three Years Ago-**

"I can't believe we're finally getting our own place! Our own man cave!"

"Will you shut up Naruto! My head is killing me."

"Oh stop being a baby and help me move the couch."

Naruto had just turned 21 which meant that he could finally move out from his parents place. It wasn't that he didn't love Iruka and Kakashi dearly, but they were too overwhelming sometimes. He had been saved from himself and the failing government system when Iruka had adopted him and a few years later Kakashi joined the picture. Because of this, the two of them never got the time they really needed to grow as a couple since they seemed to be constantly taking care of Naruto. He felt that his father's finally deserved some time alone. This would also protect Naruto from ever walking in on them again, well that was what he hoped anyways. The number of times he had walked in on them was too high for him to want to remember.

The previous night Kiba had insisted on a celebration to their new found independence. Neither Naruto or Kiba tended to keep celebrations small and soon the Hatake residence was filled with all their close friends and some random strangers that Naruto had never seen before. By this time most people were too far gone to worry about the strangers. Instead they were too busy partying . . . for a forgotten reason.

It was the next morning now and Kiba was ready to kill Naruto. There must have been some secret to why Naruto never seemed to get hungover after parties. The next morning Naruto was always back to his same cheerful self while Kiba planned on killing everything that made a noise. Kiba's list was pretty long.

"Where do you guys want this chair?" Naruto looked over his father's carrying his brand new lazy boy chair, his moving out gift.

"You can put it beside the coffee table Pops." A low growl could be heard from Kakashi at his son's pet name. It was only around his friends that Naruto called him Pops. All other times he was Father, or when Naruto wanted something he may be called Daddy. Though Iruka got called Daddy more often since he was such a softy for Naruto. That boy had Iruka wrapped around his pinky.

"I don't get how you guys have so much stuff. You just moved out."

Naruto had been carrying a box of bedding before he saw what Sakura was carrying. Her and Ino had agreed to carry the small stuff and help them organize the apartment. Okay agreed was stretching it, it was more like they had forced the boy's to let them arrange the apartment in exchange for their help packing everything a couple weeks ago. The boys had begrudgingly agreed before Kakashi pointed out that they could always change it once the girls left. This had them actually excited for the deal. Leave it to Kakashi to find a way to make a crappy situation better.

The box Naruto had been carrying fell to the floor and he rushed over to Sakura before grabbing the box she was holding.

"I'll take that. You go get something else." There was mild panic in his voice. He swore this box was still hidden at home.

Sakura eyed Naruto before she gripped the box tighter. "No that's okay Naruto. I have it"

"Seriously Sakura give it!"

The box suddenly vanished from both their hands and Kiba had it across the room and was slowly opening it. "This has got to be good"

"NO!"

Before the box could be opened, Naruto dived at Kiba and knocked him and the box over. He was not about to let anyone see the contents of that box even if it killed him. There were certain things that he was going to kept hidden especially from his childhood crush. The last thing he needed was for his crush and everyone else to know his feelings, besides his parents since he told Iruka everything and Kakashi always managed to find out. This came in handy right now though as Kakashi picked up the box and headed into Naruto's room with it.

Kiba, Sakura and Ino all stared at Naruto before Lee came bursting up the stairs.

"What are you guys all doing?! Standing around is not youthful! Come on we need to get this truck done by sunset or I'll swim 50 laps!"

A collective groan sounded by the overenthusiastic boy glad in green. Naruto had no clue what made Lee think that looked good. If it was orange it would be much better but still a horrible outfit choice. And that was saying a lot since Naruto would wear practically anything orange. Including a certain item in a certain box. A small blush rose on his cheeks at the thought before he jumped up.

"You heard Lee! If we're not done by sunset then we're all swimming 50 laps." Naruto booked it down the stairs as fast as he could almost running over a guy on his way down the stairs. He ignored the guy though as he was determined to get this all done by sunset mainly since he felt he'd be too exhausted to swim all those laps but the truck was also due back by 6 pm or else he'd be charged for another day. That was not about to happen.

"Why did I agree to go drinking last night." Kiba groaned from all the yelling and over enthusiasm. He was starting to think that moving in with Naruto was a . . . who was he joking this was going to be amazing!

**Ohhh. Mystery Box and Mystery guy. You guys have any guesses?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Friend, Old Friend and Best Friend!**

**This has not been beta'd.**

**Re-watching the Naruto series from Episode one to get personalities closer to the originals. **

**23 episodes down. . . . A lot to go XP**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

Luckily for the entire group, especially Lee, they were done unloading the truck around 5 pm. This caused for Naruto and Lee to celebrate being finished an hour earlier. They were just pouring a round of drinks from one of the kitchen boxes that Iruka unpacked when there was a faint knock on the door. Naruto had been passing the door at that moment so he turned on his heel doing a very comical pirouette before he opened the door. He was met with the boy he had almost run into earlier. He took into the other before he smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Of course he had to introduce himself, Naruto was the type of person who figured everyone should know who he was since he was aiming to be a very influential person one day.

The boy stared at Naruto for a moment before he was pushed slightly by another guy as he came around the corner.

"You almost ran into me."

"That's not what you're supposed to say Gaara." Finally a name was given to the red-head before Naruto.

"Hey. I'm Kankuro, this is my brother, Gaara and our sister. . . " He looked down the hall for a moment before he saw his sister turn the corner. "That's Temari. We live down the hall room 417."

"You almost ran into me." It was obvious that Gaara wasn't going to let it go until Naruto apologized for almost knocking him down the stairs earlier.

"Heh, sorry about that. I was rushing to move in. We're all moved in though. If you want we're having celebratory drinks if you want to join us." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head feeling bad now that he realized he could have really hurt Gaara.

Finally the others decided to see who had knocked on the door. Though nobody wanted to actually go to the door since they were enjoying their drinks in the kitchen. "NARUTO! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!"

Of course Kiba couldn't come for himself, instead he had to scream across the apartment. His father seemed to be the only one who wasn't lazy as he headed up behind Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Iruka smiled over the three at the door. "Come join us. There is plenty to go around."

Gaara seemed to deem the apology worthy as he headed into the apartment and looked over all the people standing around in the kitchen. He took in all the new faces suddenly realizing this was probably a bad idea. He was in a stranger's kitchen with many different people. Of course this changed completely when he felt Kankuro and Temari come up behind him with Naruto and Iruka. Suddenly the apartment kitchen felt so much smaller with so many people standing inside of it.

**-One Month Later-**

Almost killing Gaara had been one of the best things that Naruto could have possibly done. Even though he and the red-head were complete opposites, they seemed to get along as if they had been best friends forever. It was days like today that made Naruto glad that they chose that apartment building to move into.

"Come on Gaara! You promised me ramen!" Naruto was pounding on the door to apartment 417. He had been promised lunch and he was not about to let Gaara get away with not keeping his promise. Anything else and he could have attempted an escape but nobody promised ramen and got to escape their promise. Not even his dad or father. Of course it would do Naruto well to check if anyone was home first.

"Stop trying to break down the door brat! Gaara is at your place waiting for you" Kankuro pushed past Naruto before unlocking the apartment door and heading inside. He rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto thank him before taking off down the hall. Of course he would be at the wrong place. Gaara did say he would meet him at his apartment.

Naruto turned the corner to get to his apartment and this time completely took out Gaara. They fell over each other and landed on the ground.

"Umph. ... You are trying to kill me." Gaara mumbled as he slowly got back to his feet after hitting the ground. It was proving to be more and more dangerous to be around Naruto.

"Hah, sorry again Gaara! Let's go get ramen! You promised!"

Gaara dusted himself off after a moment before he nodded and headed downstairs. "I prefer to live through today." Naruto could hear the sarcasm in Gaara's voice but still laughed as he headed downstairs.

**-At the Ramen Shop-**

Naruto had just finished his 5th bowl of ramen when he noticed a brunette boy with really long hair enter the room along with a giant. He blinked a few times before jumping up "HAKU!"

Haku quickly turned from talking with Zabuza when he heard the voice. It sounded so familiar but it wasn't until he saw the bright blonde hair that he recognized the voice's owner. His eyes moved to Zabuza to as if asking permission to go to his friend and with a single nod he smiled brightly before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I moved here with Kiba for school. We're going to Konoha University starting next month."

Haku hugged his friend tightly before laughing. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm teaching at the elementary school just down the road. Oh this is my boyfriend, Zabuza"

"B..bo...boyfriend!?"

"Yes Naruto. I thought we already came to terms with the fact that I'm gay."

"Ya but you never had a boyfriend! It wasn' . . .I thought. Well Congrats!"

Gaara stared at them both during the exchange before he nodded to Zabuza when their eyes met. He didn't know the guy but Temari had been telling him he needed to at least try to acknowledge people. "Naruto, you're ramen is getting cold." He was trying to get the blonde to sit down since he really didn't want more people around. Gaara rarely left his apartment for a reason. It wasn't that he hated people, he just didn't feel like he could trust them. He had never trusted anyone besides Temari and Kankuro that was until Naruto showed up like a blonde bullet and managed to get beneath his walls.

"We've got to get going anyways. It's our anniversary. But we'll hang out later. You have to have a house warming party!"

Haku hugged Naruto tightly before he moved back and took Zabuza's hand. Naruto hugged Haku back before he sat back down and finished his bowl of ramen.

"Hot or cold ramen is amazing!"

**BlueWriterGuy: Thanks! I was cautious putting this up but was so giddy to get my first view, review, and follower.**

**mochiusagi: Thanks! And you're right. Way too predictable. Tis why it wasn't him.**

**Borderlinecrazy: Don't worry. My guessing games usually have random twists. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys are enjoying the story and don't worry there will be plenty more!**

**Also I was so tempted to add 'BELIEVE IT!' after "Hot or cold ramen is amazing!" but refrained from doing so worrying about my life. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lunch Time Visit**

**This has not been beta'd.  
No reviews this chapter :(  
Come on guys. I can't know if you like it or not without any feedback.  
I'm also setting an update schedule of Monday and Friday until school gets really busy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

The first day of university came before Naruto even got a chance to get fully settled into the apartment. He found himself having to get up at 6:30am because of classes. Naruto was not a morning person at all. Smacking the snooze button on the alarm clock, Naruto groaned and rolled over. The last thing he wanted was to have to get up so early. He didn't have class until 8am anyway and it was only a 15 minute walk from their apartment so it wasn't like Naruto really had to get up so early. He couldn't exactly recall why he set the alarm so early either. Well he couldn't until Akamaru came dashing into the room and jumped on his bed. The hound started to nuzzle the boy's neck trying to get him up.

"Maru nooo" Naruto tried to roll over to get away from the dog before his face came to look directly in Kiba's eyes. Agreeing to go to the gym before school was not his brightest idea. A groan left his lips as he was now being assaulted from both sides.

"Come on Naru... You promised... We have to walk Akamaru too"

Naruto groaned before he slowly sat up showing his half naked state. "Fine. Get out of my room!"

Kiba and Akamaru jumped off the bed before heading into the kitchen to wait for Naruto.

Sliding out of bed, Naruto was regretting moving in with Akamaru and the mutt. Yes, Kiba was a mutt in his eyes right now. Naruto moved through his room and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, orange of course, and a pair of track pants. Sakura had made him swear not to wear orange again so he instead hid it under his clothing. Finding a shirt that didn't smell was an issue for Naruto as he figured he should probably so some laundry but he grabbed a black T-shirt that said 'young wild and free' in white cursive on the front. He pulled the shirt on before he looked over himself in the mirror. There was no taming his hair today. The blonde spikes stuck up everywhere but it was his normal hairstyle. There wasn't much else to do so Naruto headed towards the kitchen where Kiba was.

"Hey mutt! Those are my pop-tarts!"

"You took too long."

Naruto growled a bit before he grabbed a pop-tart and slid his shoes on. "Let's go then."

**-Lunchtime-**

Instead of staying on campus for lunch, Naruto headed over to Haku's school. He wanted to be able to see his old friend and talk to him some more since they really didn't get a chance to last time. They hadn't met up in a while now though they kept in touch over email. Seeing Haku in person had reminded Naruto just how much he missed him. Hearing the news about Haku having a boyfriend showed Naruto that they had a lot to catch up about. Of course whenever they met up Haku always had to give Naruto a hard time for how they met even if it wasn't such a big deal.

**-Seventeen Years Ago-**

4 year old Naruto had just been adopted by Iruka. They had just moved him into his new home and while Iruka finished some paperwork. Naruto was currently at the park with the caretaker so he wouldn't be bothering Iruka. He was just swinging and staring blankly ahead as he worried that Iruka would send him away. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage. The bigger kids were really mean to him and called him a whole bunch of mean names.

"Hiya!"

Shocked by the sudden voice, Naruto looked up to see a little girl standing in front of him. He smiled brightly since showing fear would get him beaten up. "Hi! I'm Naruto!"

As most typical 4 years olds all it took was that before Naruto had made a new friend. They had spent the entire afternoon running around playing tag, swinging, taking turns going up and down the slide, and helping each other on the monkey bars.

When Iruka had come out to the playground he saw Naruto and couldn't help but smile. The boy was finally opening up to people it seemed. This adoption was the right thing to do. He had fallen in love with Naruto on first sight as did the child he was playing with.

"Iru . .. DADDY! Guess what?! I made a new friend. See! Isn't she pretty" Naruto cried as soon as he saw his new father and pulled the little girl along behind him. He now had a daddy and a friend. It was a great day for the four year old. That was until a look of concern came upon Iruka's face and the man was going to say something till the little girl spoke up.

"I'm a boy. I'm Haku." The boy smiled brightly at Naruto and Iruka before he stuck his tongue out at Naruto. "Silly."

Naruto's eyes went wide, if that was even possible, as he looked over Haku. He took a moment to process this information before he smiled brightly at Haku. He didn't care that Haku was a boy. All he cared about was that he had a friend.

**-Back to Lunchtime-**

Though whenever Haku gave him a hard time for thinking he was a girl, Naruto would retort that Haku did look like a girl and still did. This would either result in Haku wearing a dress to prove he wasn't a girl, this always backfired since the other actually looked extremely sexy in a dress. Or he would immediately change the subject to Naruto's sex life, or lack thereof.

Why was it that whenever Naruto was excited for something that bad things tended to happen. Or in this current circumstance, annoying things. Mere classrooms from Haku's class, Naruto heard a voice that got on his nerves.

"Where are you going so fast dickless? I thought you would at least say hello. Or did they finally find you a dick?"

"Hello, Sai" Naruto's eyes hid his disgust as he smiled politely at the other. "It's been a while"

Sai smirked as he walked over to Naruto and looked over him. "You still look the same. Maybe a little shorter"

Being called many names before, Naruto has been one to just let things go easily. For some reason, Sai's insults could never go ignored. They were filled with liquid fire that just burned inside Naruto. Naruto was seething but realized he was in an elementary school and beating the art teacher senseless was probably a bad idea. A very tempting, but bad idea.

"And pudgier."

All resolve not to beat Sai disappeared as he was called fat. Naruto was not fat and he would not accept being called such.

"Ya well you're still an asshole like always Sai!" He immediately regretted screaming at the other as he watched many heads suddenly popped into the hall to see what exactly was going on, including Haku.

"Naruto, watch your language please. There are children around" Haku hurried over to his friend knowing his dislike for Sai. Grabbing Naruto's wrist he pulled him to his classroom making sure to give an extra hard tug as he noticed Naruto swinging at Sai's head.

"UZUMAKI!" Haku hadn't been fast enough to get Naruto to his room before Tsunade made her way into the hall.

In the blink of an eye the life was restored in Naruto and his eyes went wide. "Baa-chan!" He managed to pull from Haku's grasp and went over to the woman. It had been way too long since he had seen the old hag. Tsunade had been the principal of his school since he started up until a few years ago when she moved in with her fianceé.

"How many times to I have to tell you to watch your language Naruto? Why don't we go to my office?"

Naruto swallowed since he really wasn't sure what Tsunade was going to do. He knew the woman missed him but she did have a huge temper and he unknowingly seemed to push all the right buttons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Enter Uchiha!**

**This has not been beta'd.  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :) **

As soon as the door to Tsunade's office closed, Naruto was suffocated in a bone crushing hug. He had thought that since he was taller he would avoid being pulled into her breasts but obviously that wasn't the case. No matter how tall he seemed to be he just gravitated towards them. It was as if they had their own gravity though Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they did. "Baa-chan!"

Tsunade laughed as she let go of the boy and looked down at him. "That's what you get for shouting in my hallways. I've missed you so much, boy. Look at how much you've grown"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto shrugged since he really didn't know what to say. It had been a while since Naruto saw the woman so obviously he would have grown, at least he hoped he did.

Haku laughed a bit at the exchange between Naruto and Tsunade. Tsunade was like an Aunt to Naruto which at first Haku had been nervous about when she was the principal of their school but had grown accustom to it recently. "Ne, Naru. Are Iruka and Kakashi in town?"

Naruto only got a chance to nod before he got what Haku was getting at. "Baa-chan, are you free tonight for dinner? I bet they would love to see you too. And Uncle Jiraya!"

The blonde enthusiasm wasn't anything new to Tsunade as she nodded. "Why don't you get your father to call me and we'll arrange something?"

Shizune's voice came over the intercom "Tsunade, your visitor is here."

Naruto pouted a bit since his visit was being cut short but he hugged Tsunade for a moment before he moved back. "I'll see you later!" He called out his goodbye as he opened the door to Tsunade's office and ran head first into the person who was coming in. The impact had thrown him completely off and Naruto ended up on his ass as he stared up at the brick wall he ran into.

Groaning as he rubbed his forehead, Naruto noticed the polished black shoes in front of him. Just what he wanted was to run into some stuck up guy.

"Dobe"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard the word slip from the guys lips. Obviously Tsunade or Haku didn't hear it as they didn't show any reaction. Before he knew it he was stepped over as the other moved into the room and Naruto jumped up. He was not going to be treated as a doormat.

"Listen here! Watch where you're going!" Naruto was fuming so he didn't notice that he was a bit louder than he should have been.

"I was. You ran into me."

The calm, indifferent voice was what really threw Naruto off as he was used to Kiba or Haku fighting back with him. Even Sai would give him a better fight than the raven in front of him. He growled a bit before Haku grabbed his arm and pulled him from the principals office. The door was quickly shut behind him and Naruto just stared at it wondering what just happened.

"Who the hell was that? What nerve!"

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, his father owns the land the school is on."

There was hesitation as Naruto let the information sink in before he put the connections together. "Wait. Uchiha? The dean of Kohona University. That's him?"

"No, idiot. That's his son"

"I'm not an idiot! Why does everyone keep calling me that? How was I supposed to know that was his son. All I know is Uchiha is the dean's last name."

"Is his first name Sasuke?"

"Uh. Maybe. I don't know. Never really paid attention to his first name. He introduced himself at the welcoming ceremony and then disappeared since. What's he doing here?"

Haku sighed as he knew they were about to play 20 questions until Naruto had all the information he wanted. "I'm not sure. There has been rumours of relocating the school. I really hope not, it'll be a long move and take up my entire summer"

Naruto's questions continued as they made their way back to Haku's classroom. Unfortunately lunch was over so Naruto had to head out so that Haku could teach. This wasn't until after they made plans to get together later on. He really had missed his friend and was glad to have him back. Haku knew Naruto better than any one of his other friends. The only people who knew Naruto better than Haku were his father's and aunt and uncle.

**- One Week Later -**

The dinner with Tsunade and Jiraya had gone amazing besides his perverted uncle trying to get the waiter's opinion on his new book. Naruto was sure the boy was embarrassed enough that his co-workers knew that he read the perverted series though it was his fault of pointing it out when Jiraya gave Kakashi his newest novel.

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since their run in at Tsunade's office and he was glad for that. He was constantly complaining about whatever he could about the raven boy. He was starting to pay more attention to what was going on at school and found out the dean had two sons. Naruto had already met Sasuke who was the youngest and there was also Itachi. It seemed Sasuke was in the business program at the university which meant that Naruto would never see him since he was a Tourism and Rec major.

He loved working out so figured why not go into school to find out more about people's bodies. He was considering being either a physiotherapist or a personal trainer. Both jobs were something he was interested in though overall he knew he would be president one day. Kiba always teased the boy though since Naruto couldn't be bothered to pay attention to political activity. His excuse was that what was happening now didn't mean anything to him since he wasn't president yet, when he was president that was when he'd pay attention.

Naruto was sitting in his first year accounting class and wondered just why he had to take this bloody class. This had nothing to do with the body or making it stronger. Unfortunately that was one of the downfalls of being in university was that there were required courses that really made no sense at all to Naruto. He was staring at the white board as the teacher went over debits and credits and felt his head about to explode. Who could logically understand this stuff? It was complete gibberish and seemed useless to Naruto. Who cared where the money went as long as they got it and it was spent?

The professor checked the time on the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:20. "Well we've covered a lot today, we'll finish up next class and go over the assigned questions. Also remember there is a tutoring center located down the hall from my office for any of you who are looking for extra help and clarification. See you next class"

That was Naruto's cue to shove everything into his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He stretched his arms above his head before he was punched in the side by Naruto. "You going to that tutor guy? We both know you need it"

"As much as you need it, Mutt. Let's go grab some lunch."

"Food. God I'm starved."

Naruto laughed as he punched Kiba in the arm before he took off down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He loved having culinary students on campus since it meant that the food was so much better. After making a complaint on the first day about them not having ramen, Naruto was shocked to enter the cafeteria to the beautiful smell of ramen. Whatever Kiba was saying was completely ignored as Naruto ran up to the counter and ordered himself two bowls of ramen. The guy behind the counter laughed before he served Naruto his ramen.

"Thanks Choji! Same time tomorrow!" Naruto had made sure to get the boy's name so that he could go to him personally when he desired ramen. Choji also seemed to know Ino so it was nice to have another person in common between the two of them. That and he made ramen.

Naruto was drooling as he paid for his food before finding a table. He sat down and started inhaling the food not caring to pay attention around him. Of course this was a bad idea as Kiba suddenly kicked him under the table.

"What?!" Naruto spoke through a mouth full of noodles.

"Isn't that the guy you've been talking about for the past week?"

Naruto's head spun around after he finished his noodles before his eyes landed on the raven from before. He sat there glaring for a bit before his glare was suddenly returned by the exact person he was glaring at. "Yes! Look at him! So smug! Like he runs the place!"

"Ya well, get ready. He's coming over"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – PUNCH!**

**This has not been beta'd.  
It's a little shorter than what I wanted but development. Hehe.  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :) **

Ramen never tasted as sour to Naruto as it currently did. He wondered just what the raven wanted with him. He was doing his best to avoid the other however possible. He knew he went to school here but that was why Naruto avoided the boy's building however possible. He wanted desperately just to dive into his ramen and disappeared until Sasuke had left the room, maybe until he graduated. It sounded like a great idea to Naruto since he loved ramen to start with. The food was completely delicious and so comforting. Whenever he felt upset, sick, or in celebration he would always get ramen from Iruka. Occasionally it was also used as punishment by him not getting ramen for a week. Never did punishment last a week though since Naruto would feel so upset he would lose his energy and Iruka would get sucked into his depression until ramen was used to make everything better. The older man was smart to introduce Naruto to Kakashi over ramen since it was when the boy was the happiest.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The raven was coming straight towards them and those onyx eyes never left his own. Maybe Sasuke was going to apologize for being so rude before. Yes! That must be it. Baa-chan must have pointed it out once he had left the office and this was the first time they had seen each other since. Naruto felt his heart swell a bit from the idea that The Sasuke Uchiha was on his way over to apologize to him.

It was like a kick to the stomach when Sasuke walked right passed them and headed to the next table over where a boy, with long brown hair and white eyes, sat. The boy had caught Naruto's eyes earlier since he had the same cold aura that Sasuke had. It was no wonder that the two of them knew each other. What didn't make sense was the girl and other brunette who sat with them. The brunette seemed completely unamused to be sitting there with the group as he looked as if he rather be off napping. He probably didn't get enough sleep last night. She had the same eyes as the brunette but she had a meek appearance to her.

He registered her eyes suddenly looking into his and noticed a blush raise on her cheeks. Naruto wondered why the girl was blushing but didn't get a chance to further question it as he heard chuckling from across the table.

"What are you laughing about, Mutt?"

"You're staring at him as if you're a lovesick school girl"

Naruto kicked Kiba under the table. "Am not! He's just a stupid bastard!" he growled before he started to eat his ramen again. He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to leave and get back to his class so he didn't have to see the bastard anymore. He had half a mind to go over there and demand an apology, actually that sounded like a great idea.

Getting up from his chair he turned towards the table and glared at Sasuke. He ignored Kiba telling him to sit his ass back down as he went over to the table. He stood behind Sasuke's chair and glared at the back of his head.

"Hey, teme!"

The entire table stopped talking and slowly turned to look over at Naruto. The white eyed boy looked slightly annoyed. The brunette actually seemed to get some energy before he muttered 'troublesome' and laid his head back down. The girl blushed even harder and it seemed that her food was the most interesting thing on the table. The most interesting reaction was Sasuke's as he realized that he was the one being addressed as teme. He stared at Naruto for a moment before turning back to his food not even bothering to acknowledge him at all.

Naruto was fuming when he didn't even get a response from him at all. He growled a bit before he slammed his hands on the side of the table beside Sasuke.

"I'm talking to you! Teme! You owe me an apology for the other day!"

"You're annoying"

This word seemed to momentarily confuse Naruto since he wasn't expecting it but he suddenly moved and punched Sasuke in the cheek not even bothering to remember exactly who the boy was. He was pissing him off and that was it. Naruto did not take being walked on lightly.

The entire cafeteria went silent as they noticed exactly what happened. Even Naruto was paralyzed with shock as everything seemed to come back and finally register in his mind. Frozen on the spot from the unknown of what was going to happen, Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Naruto wasn't the only one completely shocked though, Sasuke was also staring ahead as he tried to piece together exactly what happened. Did the boy actually . . . No it was impossible.

Kiba was the first one who broke out of the shock and he grabbed their things before rushing over to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dashed out of the room with the blonde in tow behind him.

The two of them kept moving until they were safely in Kiba's car before Kiba exploded. "IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking Naruto?!"

Naruto just stared ahead before he finally turned to look over Kiba. "He pissed me off. It's not my fault"

"It is damn well your fault. He's the dean's son! You could get kicked out of school for that crap"

"I . . . I wasn't thinking about that. He just pissed me off."

"Idiot!"

Naruto growled a bit before he slammed his head against the dashboard. "I'm an idiot. Fine. What do I do now?"

"I have no fucking clue"

A groan left Naruto as he shook his head and grabbed his bag. He still had classes to attend and wasn't about to skip even if he was about to be kicked out. Punching Sasuke was an accident if he really needed to he would just have to argue his point. It wasn't like they would just kick him out without giving him a fair trial. He paid all his tuition so they couldn't just kick him out. At least he hoped not.

Without another word, Naruto left the car and headed towards class. He was going to go through with his schooling until he couldn't anymore. He had worked far too hard to give up so quickly.

**Dragon77: Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**SkittleHeartBrokenWings: Haha! Nope no Sasuke in the box. Though I'm pretty sure if he was Naruto would be sealing that box up tight. :P**

**Question: Do you guys want Sasuke's side of the story or just Naruto's? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Sasuke's**

**This has not been beta'd.  
Sorry this has taken so long! I got so busy with life .  
I'm hoping to get back to a good schedule now :)  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Come on folks, we have 8 reviews. Let's aim for 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... that's all**

**Sasuke's POV**

*BAM!*

Always the same thing every morning. The nightly 'exercise' of his roommate would attempt to leave as quietly as possible until they got to the blasted front door. None of the geniuses considered the fact that as quiet as they were their front door was heavy and unless they slowly closed it it would slam. This always managed to start his day on the wrong foot to start with. Instead of calmly accessing the situation, he got up and stormed down the hall. He stopped at the kitchen for a moment to grab a glass of water before going back down the hall. There was a door in his way but it was quickly slammed it open without a care in the world. Arriving at the bed of the man whose fault it was for his rude awakening, the cup of water was suddenly dumped all over the sleeping raven.

"FUCK!"

The sleeping raven had been shocked to feel the cold water wash over his body that he jumped up, glaring at the pissed off raven holding an empty glass. Their glares intensified for a moment before the younger raven turned and stalked out of the room.

"Tell your nightly things to close the bloody front door slowly. Next time I won't hesitate to make sure that water was hot."

"Always a pleasure in the morning, neh, Sasu-chan"

Sasuke completely ignored his brother as he continued down the hall. Today was turning into the worst day ever. He had another meeting with the elementary school in order to determine what exactly would be happening. His father still didn't believe that they would have a hard time relocating the students but Sasuke felt that the school was required for how full he saw it was. In the end it wasn't his decision, unfortunately. It would just be an all out war between his father and himself to determine the fate of the school which Sasuke knew he was going to lose.

Figuring that he was up anyway, Sasuke decided to start getting ready for his day. He had an Econometrics midterm at 10 which he felt completely prepared for. He also had a meeting with his father that afternoon. It wasn't a huge meeting but just the two of them getting together for lunch to please his mother. Even though it was supposed to be a 'father-son' lunch, it normally turned into a business meeting, not that Mikoto needed to know. Fugaku was too business focused which was the one reason that Sasuke had insisted on moving out with Itachi but lately he had been regretting this decision.

**-Lunchtime-**

Sasuke's exam had gone perfect as always. He had finished first as he did for all other exams before handing it in. Unfortunately he had to meet with Professor Sarutobi after class to go over his group's thesis and get it approved. He had been the best candidate since Neji seemed to have no patience with the man, and Hinata was way too nervous to handle talking to them let alone their professor. Unfortunately, Sasuke could handle the man only a little more than Neji, so leaving the meeting he had been infuriated. The limitations of their algorithm was not sufficient enough for the man which resulted in them having to redo their data search to find a more direct approach to the situation. Hence the reason why Sasuke was currently seeing red as he plotted Asuma's near death in his head. Of course it would be completely accidental.

Not paying attention to his surroundings at all, Sasuke stalked through the cafeteria, thrilled nobody was in his way. Even if they were he would have just walked right through them to his destination. Sitting beside Neji, Sasuke just nodded his to the group before he took the tray that Shikamaru slowly pushed towards him.

"Hn, thanks Shika" he muttered before he turned his attention back to Neji. "I can't believe Asuma. Just because we want to put in a coefficient based on gender and age he says there is not enough concrete data. There are too many binomial variables in order for the algorithm to properly run meaning there will most likely be errors. Of course, there will be errors, it's not like we can run every possible situation in order to determine the exact output. All we're doing is a bloody project to depict a person's television habits are reflected on their overall GPA. We're going to have to find at least one new coefficient to run the data again to increase the value."(1)

Shikarmaru lifted his head slightly to look over Sasuke. "Troublesome" he muttered before he shook his head and laid it back down.

"I guess we can run them tomorrow after lunch between classes."

"Hn" Sasuke wasn't looking forwards to this but he felt it was the only solution to their problem at the moment. He needed the project to be perfect since it would affect his overall graduating GPA.

"**Hey, teme!"**

Sasuke hadn't paid attention to the voice since he figured nobody would dare speak to him like that. Seeing Shikamaru lift his head and again repeat the word troublesome before laying back down, and the blush that seemed to completely stain Hinata's face, made Sasuke wonder if someone was actually that stupid. The annoyed look on Neji's face as the other stared behind him made Sasuke realize that yes, somebody was that stupid. Turning from where he was sitting he looked up at Naruto and just stared at him with a cold expression as he hid his confusion. Of course it would be the one person he had run into before and labelled correctly as an idiot.

The boy wasn't worth his time or energy though, so Sasuke turned back around to pick at the food that Shikamaru had brought him. This didn't seem to work as he hoped when the blonde idiot slammed his hands on the table. It was like he was asking for trouble.

"I'm talking to you! Teme! You owe me an apology for the other day!"

Sasuke saw no reason why he would owe anyone an apology nor did he plan on giving one. Uchiha's did not apologize for anything, even if it was their fault. Not that Sasuke took fault for the blonde idiot running into him.

"You're annoying" Sasuke had a tendency to state exactly how he felt in certain situations and this one was clearly not something he wanted to take part in.

A flash of pain ran through his cheek leaving Sasuke to sit there staring ahead in a daze. There was no way possible that the boy had just . . . No it was not possible. The blonde idiot was not that stupid was he? Did he not know exactly who Sasuke was? He must by now know that he was at least the Dean of the University's son. Who in their right mind would actually punch the dean's son, at least on campus? The realization of what he did suddenly showed on Naruto's face but Sasuke wasn't sure how to take this.

Deciding he wasn't about to let the boy get away with this he was about to turn and return the favor when he noticed the blonde being whisked away by a brunette with two red triangles on his cheeks.

"Sss-Sasuke-kun, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked with a worried tone.

Finally, Shikamaru seemed to have given up on napping as he just looked over Sasuke. "It seems that this semester might actually be very interesting" he muttered as he picked a fry off Sasuke's tray and popped it in his mouth.

(1) This is just rattled off the top of my head from what I remember from my class :P

So I hope you guys like it! Here is Sasuke's side. Back to Naruto next chapter :)


End file.
